warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Montonius/Pages to Be Edited
TBC = To Be Created *Badab War *Siege of Vraks *Astral Claws *Tiger Claws *Lufgt Huron *Guardian *Infinity Circuit *Battle of Phall *Commander Farsight *Farsight Enclaves *Jericho Reach (redone to new standards) *Crusade of Fire (TBC) *Lance *''Dawn of War - Retribution'' (TBC) *Battle of Helsreach *Kai Zulane (TBC) *Horus Heresy (Kai Zulane) *Noosphere (TBC) *Darklight Weapons (TBC) *Evocati (Ultramarines) (TBC) *Tygress System *Luna *Paternova (TBC) *Novator (TBC) *Hrud (Add complete information from all sources) *Ahriman (add material from new Ahriman novel, add missing material about Horus Heresy and 41st Millennium activites) *Eldar Gods (TBC) *War in Heaven (Necron) (TBC) *War in Heaven (Eldar) (TBC) *Necron Dynasty (List) (TBC) *Psyber-Raven (TBC) *Captain (Imperial Guard) (TBC) *Colonel (TBC) *Harakon (TBC) *Dagonet (TBC) *Execution Force (TBC) *Age of Apostasy *Age of Strife *Atramentar (Night Lords) (TBC) *''Invincible Reason'' (Dark Angels flagship) (TBC) *''Fidelitas Lex'' (Word Bearers flagship) (TBC) *Talos Valcoran (All material added) *Amendera Keel (TBC) *Vaults of Moravec (TBC) *Daemonhost (TBC) *Eugen Temba (TBC) *Phosphex Bomb (TBC) *Rad Grenade (TBC) *Rad Missile (TBC) *Suspensor Web (TBC) *Graviton Gun (TBC) *Nuncio Vox (TBC) *Legion Vexilla (TBC) *Rotor Cannon (TBC) *Shroud Bomb (TBC) *Recon Armour (TBC) *Ramaeus (Inquisitor from Jericho Reach) (TBC) *Orpheus Salient (TBC) *Dark Pattern (Jericho Reach prophecy) (TBC) *Dead Cabal (Jericho Reach Deathwatch Astartes interested in Dark Pattern) (TBC) *Melta Bomb (TBC) *Andante IV (TBC) (White Dwarf 266, Clash of Titans, fight between Uldrad and Abaddon) *Ork World (TBC) *Geno Five-Two Chiliad (TBC) *Destructor Cannon (TBC) *Deathstorm Strike Force (Blood Angels irregular unit, see Apocalypse data sheet) (TBC) *Chapter Titles (Master of Recruits, Master of the Fleet, etc.) (TBC) *Morkai (Fenrisian Deity) (TBC) *Ultramar Auxilia (TBC) *Golgotha (Planet) (TBC) *Keshig (White Scars Honour Guard) (TBC) *Reclamation Pool (Tyranid construct) (TBC) *Warsmith (TBC) *Tau Caste System (TBC) *Drogan (Inquisitor from Space Marine game) (TBC) *Fury Interceptor (TBC) *Company Champion (TBC) *Golgotha (TBC) *Battle of Golgotha (TBC) *Vehicle Pictures and Titles upgrade for Dark Angels page *Any remaining Dark Angels relics for Dark Angels page *Brotherhood of Dust (Ahriman's former cabal) (TBC) *The Harrowing (Chaos Space Marine warband) (TBC) *Segmentum Naval Base (TBC) *Psionic Mine (TBC) *Piscina IV (TBC) *Laeran (TBC) *''Silver Blade of the Laer'' (TBC) *Grenade Launcher (TBC) *Research Station (TBC) *Teleportation (TBC) *Daemonhammer (TBC) *Terrax Guard (TBC) *Ixaniad Sector (TBC) *Ghanzorik (Lord Marshal of the Spinward Front) *Dieper III (TBC) *Margin Crusade (TBC) *Sanctioned Psyker (TBC) *Primaris Psyker (TBC) *Purity Seal (TBC) *Kroot Carnivore Squad (TBC) *Addition of Imperial Guard, Dark Eldar, Tyranid, Chaos Space Marines, Space Marines (6th Edition), Black Legion, Tau, Space Wolves Timelines to Wiki Chronology of Events (Daemons, Necrons, Ultramarines, Blood Angels and Dark Angels added) *Imperial Fleet (TBC) *Solon (Warmaster of Macharian Heresy) (TBC) *Hervara (Spinward Front world) (TBC) *Daemonic Herald (TBC) *Horror of Tzeentch (Upgrade) *Flamer of Tzeentch (Exalted Flamer redirect) (TBC) *Seeker of Slaanesh (TBC) *Beast of Nurgle (TBC) *Daemonic Steed (TBC) *Steed of Slaanesh (TBC) *Creed Temporal (TBC) *Missionarius Galaxia (TBC) *Gifts of Chaos (TBC) *Defiler (add 6th Edition Codex material) *Stummer (TBC) *Stubber (TBC) *Heavy Stubber (TBC) *Prometheus (moon of Nocturne) (TBC) *Cult of Redemption (TBC) *Kar Duniash (TBC) *Preacher (TBC) *Reef Stars (TBC) *Grenadier (TBC) *Ollanius Pius (TBC) *Convent Prioris (on Terra) (TBC) *Convent Sanctorum (on Ophelia) (TBC) *Damnos Incident (Fall of Damnos) (TBC) *Contagion (Daemon Engine) (TBC) *Kroothound (TBC) *Tau Empire *Farsight Enclaves *Contagion (Daemon Engine) (TBC) *Ghargatuloth (TBC) *''Legio Praesagius'' (TBC) -- the True Messengers, Titan Legion that defended Calth city of Thraka from the Fire Messengers Traitor Titan Legion *Ork Teef (TBC) *Octarius War (TBC) *Worldengine (TBC) *Silver Sabres (Space Marines--see Timeline entry in Codex Chaos Daemons) (TBC) *Electoo (TBC) *Dreadnought Close Combat Weapons (TBC) *Psychneuein (TBC) *Dactylis (TBC) *Korianis Sector (TBC) *Gildar Rift (TBC) *Chainfist (TBC) *Brotherhood of the Knife (Chaos Cult used by Word Bearers during the Battle of Calth) (TBC) *Vidar Sector (TBC) *Individual Volkite Weapon Pages (TBC) *Wolf Amulet (TBC) *Colossus (Squat) (TBC) *Cyclops (Squat) (TBC) *Severan Ducal Legate (TBC) *All Severan Dominate separate planet pages (TBC) *World Spirit (TBC) *Battle of Duriel (Iyanden Supplement) (TBC) *Tau Artefact World (TBC) *The Eight (Farsight Bodyguard unit) (TBC) *Farsight Expedition (TBC) *Arthas Moloch (TBC) *Beastmen (TBC) *Reclusium (Reclusiam) (TBC) *Mithron (Planet from Ultramarines Movie) (TBC) *Ultima Squad (from Ultramarines Movie) (TBC) *Battle-Brother Proteus (from Ultramarines Movie) (TBC) *Captain Severus (from Ultramarines movie) (TBC) *Mont'ka (TBC) (if not added to Tau portal page) *Master of the Apothecarion (TBC) *Master of Sanctity (TBC) *Master of the Fleet (TBC) *Rapid Strike Vessel (TBC) *Vorth Mordrak *Mor'tonium (TBC) *Third War of Armageddon additions from Apocalypse 6th Edition *Thracian Primaris (capital Hive World of the Helican Sub-sector, Scarus Sector) (TBC) *Wars of Vindication (TBC) *Plasma Drive (TBC) *''Hunter''-class Destroyer (TBC) Category:Blog posts